


No free lunch Chapter 4

by kandykrystalapple



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrystalapple/pseuds/kandykrystalapple
Summary: Stephen is about to learn a lesson from a certain hero





	No free lunch Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> First I just wanna say how sorry I am for not only taking this long to finish but for also not answering the comments. I read them and they are all wonderful and really motivating! I really appreciate them ^^ 
> 
> Sorry the chapter is a little shorter then the others I honestly couldn't think of much to write. But I hope it'll be worth the wait

“Later that night at the Stotch’s house”

Butters and Linda had went upstairs to bed, leaving Stephen downstairs by himself. Now that Stephen had the living room all to himself this was the perfect time to finally kickback and relax without having to punish anyone. He turned on the TV, getting ready to head to kitchen for a snack when he heard a tap at the window. He ignored it at first, but soon the tapping got louder. He glanced over to the window and his eyes grew big. There in the frame was a mysterious figure, staring at him. Stephen was taken back at first, He could fill his skin crawling as the shadowy figure stood there, looking as if it was staring right into his soul. After a while he was able to finally get his mobility back, making a mad dash for the phone to call the cops. With shaky hands Stephen began to carefully dial 9-1-1. Waiting for the phone to ring, He looked over to the window to make sure the creep wouldn’t sneak their way into the house.  
Soon, light from the moon began to shine over the house,giving Stephen a chance to get a good look at the mysterious person. They had on a dark purple hood, a black mask, a green question mark on their head and they wore underwear on the outside of their outfit. Stephen couldn’t help but gag at the stranger’s taste in fashion. He didn’t even want to imagine catching his son in something so ridiculous. After a while Stephen began noticed how small the stranger was. It wasn’t long before Stephen’s mind became to race. It soon came to the conclusion that this was just someone's hooligan child pulling a prank. It was then he began to fume “So someone’s little brat thinks they can come here and make a fool out me? Well they got another thing coming!” Angrily slamming the phone down Stephen went over to the window and started to yell at the person.  
"YOU THERE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? I SUGGEST YOU GO HOME IMMEDIATELY!"  
The person just continued to stand there, a look of pure hatred in their eyes. 

Stephen cracked open the window, thinking the stranger couldn't hear him.  
"I don't know who you are but you got to the count of 3 to leave! 1...2--- "  
Before he could finish the stranger quickly yanked the window open, face to face with Stephen, who had jump back from suddenly losing grip of the window.  
Now that he knew this guy ment business Stephen lost his big man image, curling up into a terrified ball on the floor.  
"L-l-look, I don't know what you want...but you can take anything you want! My money, all my food, hell you can take my son, I don't care! Just don't hurt me, please!"  
The masked fellow looked down at the cowering man and scoffed  
"Pathetic...willing to sacrifice your own son to save your sorry ass..."  
He soon walked to Stephen and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"You know what I want? I want you to start being a better fucking father! Do you hear me? You are going to start treating your son better, that means no more talking down to him, no more punishing him for stupid shit, and ESPECIALLY no more starving him, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME???  
Stephen quickly shook his head yes, afraid the stranger would strike at any moment.  
"Y-Yeah, sure, whatever you say! I'll do whatever you want, I'll be the best damn father ever, promise!  
Hearing this the masked fellow released Stephen and turned around, he started to walk but then paused. All of sudden, he let out cry as he ran at full speed and socked Stephen in the face. With a black eye, the surprised Stephen collapse to the floor motionless.  
"Let that be a warning if you even think about going back on your word"  
The stranger shook his fist, as he put quite a lot of force into that punch. He then went upstairs and quietly open the door that led to the room where Butters was, wrapped up in the covers. Butters grumbled softly as he snuggled in his sleep. His stomach was unusually quiet, especially compared to earlier that day. 

Tip toeing, the mysterious person quietly went to him and gently stroked his head."You don't have to worry about Stephen anymore, or anything else for that matter. Cause I'll always be there for you...I love you Butters..."  
Butters let out a yawn as he rubbed up against the hand happily before turning over snoring off. The strange fellow softly smile, as he gave the blonde a gentle kiss on his forehead. And with that the mysterious person went out his window disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is the end of the story. But I have WAY more stories coming along, and I already got a new chapter for my new one ready!  
> Thanks for reading my first fanfic on here, it's been a blast! I also wanna thank my friends from discord, who inspired me to make this <3 
> 
> Come chat with me at kandykrystalapple.tumblr.com


End file.
